


Ночи здесь неспокойные

by ian_richter



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Camping, Gen, Humor, OOC, Swearing, Русреальные раммштайны, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_richter/pseuds/ian_richter
Summary: Феде хотелось сдохнуть. Желательно — быстро и безболезненно. Желательно — в какой-нибудь канаве, в кустах у дороги, на пенёчке или прямо на месте. Как назло было душно, солнце палило нещадно, всё болело от долгих скитаний по лесу, от рюкзака ныли плечи и спина, настроение было ужасным и вообще день не задался с самого начала.
Kudos: 5





	Ночи здесь неспокойные

**Author's Note:**

> это русреальные раммштайны и вы ничего мне не сделаете, я в другом городе 
> 
> ах да, небольшое лирическое отступление:  
> Паша Ланденский – Пауль  
> Толя Липнецов – Тилль  
> Олег Рилёв – Оливер  
> Родион Цветков – Рихард  
> Федя Лоренцов – Флаке  
> Костя Портненко – Шнай  
> Женя Коханов – Йенс  
> Жора Лецветов – Джо Летц  
> ну и Петер ака Петер

Честно? Всё было плохо. Просто ахуеть как плохо. А еще совсем немножечко хотелось сдохнуть.

Кому из них пришло в голову тащиться в какие-то ебеня после сдачи сессии, которая стоила им всем половины нервов, бессонных ночей и почти пропитой печени Родиона — не понятно. Федя тащился в конце их пышной процессии, то и дело поправляя сползающие лямки тяжеленного рюкзака и проклинал Толяна и шило в его причинном месте, никому не дающее покоя вот уже третий год. Федя не мог толком вспомнить, как и из каких мест эта идея вообще всплыла, но факт оставался фактом: это всё придумал Толян. На природу ему, видите ли, захотелось. Злобно глядя в спину Липнецова, который бодренько вышагивал впереди, Лоренцов тихонечко матерился сквозь зубы.

Феде хотелось сдохнуть. Желательно — быстро и безболезненно. Желательно — в какой-нибудь канаве, в кустах у дороги, на пенёчке или прямо на месте. Как назло было душно, солнце палило нещадно, всё болело от долгих скитаний по лесу, от рюкзака ныли плечи и спина, настроение было ужасным и вообще день не задался с самого начала. Федя отхлебнул отвратительно тёплой воды, отобрав бутылку у радостно скачущего вокруг Павлика.

Честно? Всё было ахуеть как плохо, а еще хотелось сдохнуть от усталости.

Не менее заёбанный Родя ткнул его телефоном и предложил наушник. Федя раздраженно отмахнулся, который раз проклиная жару, Толяна, и приставучих комаров. Рядом с Родей тащился его приятель по колесам и прочим радостям жизни. Как этого Жору занесло к ним, Федя не имел ни малейшего понятия — тот не тусовался с ними на репетициях, не гонял с ними в футбол, не прогуливал с ними пары в столовке, но каким-то образом всё равно просочился в их разношёрстную компанию, и даже попал в отряд бесстрашных путешественников. Жора был типичным не вышедшим из эмо-фазы торчком, который не фыркал только на Родю, и каждый раз кривился, когда к нему обращались. Возможно, всё пошло по пизде именно тогда, когда на одной вписке Жора, под одобрительные крики Толяна и Костика, вылакал залпом бутылку водки. Но это были мелочи, потому что приятель Толи — вот кто был настоящим монстром. Говаривали, что швед перевелся к ним по обмену, но когда именно он перешел на их направление никто толком не знал. На всё той же вписке, когда он на спор намешал алкоголя и ему не шибануло в голову от этого дикого пойла, восхищенный Костя, пораженный в самое сердце такой удивительной стойкостью, торжественно провозгласил его киборгом-убийцей. Так и подружились они с Петером.

Правда, киборг-убийца и торчок почему-то друг друга недолюбливали. Федя в это не лез, да и ему не было интересно, почему эти двое как-то по пьяни сцепились, а намахавшись кулаками успокоились и больше не портили друг другу жизнь.

Федя поравнялся с киборгом-убийцей, обойдя воркующих Олега и Костю. Лоренцов фыркнул: Петер копался в телефоне, пытаясь поймать сеть, Олежка тащил три рюкзака. Потому что Олежка джентльмен, а Костян просто хитрая скотина, у них так всегда, ничего нового. Ну, и потому, что хитрожопый Павлик, спиздив рилёвскую панамку, повесил на его плечо рюкзак и теперь скакал где-то поблизости, наматывая вокруг них круги. Вот у кого в их компании поистине шило в заднице.

Пашка самый первый поддержал идею выбраться куда-то всем вместе. Что-то подсказывало Феде, что это из-за того, что они на пару с Толей планировали как-то растормошить Родьку, который снова закрылся ото всех в своей любимой эмовской раковине и начал конкретно загоняться, да так, что за него даже Жора начал беспокоиться. Родя идею прогуляться в поход не воспринял никак — просто спросил, когда компания собирается выдвигаться. Федя надеялся, что он разберётся в себе и перестанет ебать окружающим — а точнее, Толе и Паше, — мозги.

— Толян, ну и долго нам еще?!

— Нет, — обернулся Толян, загадочно улыбнувшись.

Федя приладил на нос очки, тоскливо глянув на часы. Чтобы он еще раз повёлся на липнецовское «Я знаю одно место», нет уж. Сначала «одно место», а потом два часа шароёбиться по лесу, без связи, интернета и какой-либо надежды на привал. Нет, спасибо.

— Толя, блять, уёбок, сука.

Заржал Женька, скромно улыбнулся швед, даже притихший Олежка фыркнул. Федя демонстративно закатил глаза, поправляя сползшую панамку. Становилось чуть получше — тропа убегала в лес, и кроны деревьев закрывали их от солнца. Оставалось надеяться, что они скоро дойдут до места — Федя не знал, как чувствуют себя остальные, но лично он устал как собака.

Лоренцов скосил глаза — шедший рядом Родя нацепил тёмные очки и, кажется, тихо подпевал песне в наушниках. От этой картины внутри стало необъяснимо тепло и Федя решил не лезть к нему. Сзади щёлкнул затвор — Женя, всегда носившийся туда-сюда с полароидом и фотографирующий всё, что плохо лежит, взял свой драгоценный фотик в поход, и сейчас добрался и до них. Федя поймал за шкирку Пашу, втаскивая его в кадр. Несколько минут они дурачились на камеру, кривляясь и громко смеясь, пока Паша не унёсся дальше исследовать лес. Женька пощёлкал затвором ему вслед. Федя вдохнул полной грудью. А день оказался не такой уж и плохой.

— Ребят, осталось немного! — послышался одобрительный гул и Федя выдохнул с облегчением.

***

Местность вокруг немного поменялась. Если раньше они шли по редкому лесочку, который и лесочком то назвать было нельзя, то сейчас тропа терялась в густом кустарнике. Деревья росли плотнее. Федя не терял надежды выйти к той поляне, про которую рассказывал Толян, в красках расписывая чудесную природу, свежий воздух и замечательные виды.

Швед, до этого размахивающий телефоном как ветряная мельница, и хер пойми каким макаром всё-таки поймавший в лесу сеть, забулькал что-то на своём языке, видимо, переговариваясь со своими университетскими земляками. Отвлекшись на него, Федя чуть не врезался в идущего впереди Портненко. Где-то вдалеке выругался Паша и следом послышался треск.

— Упал таки, собака, — довольно зажмурившись, констатировал Родя. — Только бы шею не сломал.

«Одним местом» оказалась милая поляна в окружении леса — везде росла приятная зелёная травка и какие-то кусты, имелся даже прудик, больше похожий на грязную лужу. Они сбросили рюкзаки, и Федя довольно потянулся, отойдя в тень. Из высокой травы, которая пышно росла по кромке прудика, вышел Паша, чем-то донельзя довольный, и направился прямиком к ним.

— Ребят, вы ахуеете, но там можно купаться! — Паша светился неподдельной радостью, и Федя невольно вспомнил, как однажды они поехали на дачу к Толе, а потом они с Родей вылавливали неугомонного Павлика в близлежащей речке. Вылавливать его снова, но на этот раз из грязной лужи, не очень-то и хотелось.

— Поль, солнышко, иди нахуй, я не человек-амфибия, чтобы вытаскивать тебя изо всякой жопы, — Толя ухватил Ланденского за плечо и мягко подтолкнул к куче рюкзаков. — Иди, помоги Олеже поставить палатки.

***

С наступлением сумерек желание сдохнуть пропало. Солнце больше не напекало в макушку, комары не нападали (спасибо специальным спиралькам), а вместо противной тёплой воды они пили горячий травяной чай, подозрительно отдающий землёй и по вонючести не уступающий антикомариным спиралькам. Олежа и Паша поставили палатки (не без боя, конечно), Женя развел костерок, натаскал воды (половину вылил из бутылок, а то вода из грязной лужи не внушала доверия) и сварганил чай. Федя и Петер напекли картошки («Родь, уйди, я не дам тебе нож»), пожарили сосиски и заварили дошик, то и дело отгоняя от костра уже начавшего культурно выпивать Костю. Почти никто не хотел тащить с собой богомерзкий дошик, но Костя настоял, сказав, что после того, как они все выпьют, им будет глубоко всё равно что жрать. Федя как никогда был благодарен Жоре, который захватил пакет яблок.

Предаваться пьянству на природе отказались только Федя, который алкоголь переносил, мягко говоря, не очень, Паша, который не видел смысла напиваться и вместо водяры прихлёбывал вонючий чай, и Олежа, который ответственно взял на себя обязанность следить за разворачивающейся вакханалией. Изрядно принявшие ребята уже начинали входить в раж: шведский мат мешался с русским, кто-то кидался вилками, и дело шло к концерту звёзд местного оперного театра.

— Ты чего такой грустный?

Лоренцов дёрнулся от неожиданности. К нему подсел Липнецов, отпивая из дымящейся кружки и поглядывая в сторону костра.

— Я просто устал, — качнув наколотой на вилку сосиской, Федя поправил очки. Набегавшись по лесу под палящим солнцем, он действительно вымотался, но передумал помирать едва они расположились. Толя оказался прав: место было отличное.

— Улыбочку! — сверкнула вспышка, мелькнули адидасы и Женька поскакал дальше.

— Еня, блять! — Федя швырнул в убегающего друга пустой кружкой.

Толя со вздохом поднялся и поплёлся к костру. Проследив за ним взглядом, Лоренцов увидел бесноватого вида шведа, который что-то уверенно втолковывал Роде, который в свою очередь что-то горячо тому доказывал. «Хоть бы не подрались», тоскливо подумал Федя. Он уже жалел, что лично отправил свою кружку в ебеня — сейчас бы вонючего чаю из старого котелка или чего покрепче… Эх, походная романтика.

Подвинувшись в сторону, чтобы Олежа, тащивший к палатке Костика, успевшего наклюкаться вдрызг, случайно не наебнулся, запнувшись о его ноги, Федя наблюдал за разворачивающейся у костра драмой. Павлик бросил попытки вразумить одногруппников и тоже занял позицию наблюдателя, вооружившись коробкой дошика и яблоками. Федя пересел поближе, поймал взгляд Павлика и отсалютовал ему сосиской. А драма набирала обороты.

— А я сказал, я буду! — Родион ткнул пальцем себе в грудь и покачнулся.

— Сказать-то ты сказал, Родь, но буду-то я! — взбесившийся было Петер жевал сосиску и меланхолично наблюдал за Родионом.

— А что, блять, тут происходит? — забавно было наблюдать за Толей, к которому кинулись сразу трое: Родя, Олег и Жора. Федя осторожно перебрался на покрывало у костра.

— Толя, скажи ему! Это наша палатка!

— У нас нет воды, а Костян наклюкался, нужен чай.

— Я тебя умоляю, успокой этого пидораса, а то я его сейчас прибью к хуям!

Из ближайшей к ним палатки пьяно заржал Костян, и Рилёву пришлось идти успокаивать своего горе-пьяницу. Ситуация была донельзя комичная, но достаточно обыденная. Кое-кому вечно что-то не нравилось, вот здесь не так сделали, тут его хотелку не учли, там неправильно… В общем, приседать на уши Родион умел мастерски, но за годы знакомства с ним Федя научился так же мастерски всё это игнорировать. Да что скрывать — все научились.

— Еня? Ень, ты снимаешь? — тихо бросил Федя себе за плечо, и получив в ответ такое же тихое «Ага. Как такое не снимать», вернулся к созерцанию природы и спорящих одногруппников.

— А чё они спорят вообще? — поинтересовался Федя у Паши.

— Палатки делят, — довольно выдал тот, передавая им с Женей по яблоку. Его эта ситуация забавляла и умиляла одновременно. Чуть перепивший Родион, упорно доказывающий, что это именно его палатка, был похож на ребёнка, которому отказались купить игрушку.

— Понятно. А чего ты купаться-то не пошёл?

— Холодно, — Павлик сощурился и хлебнул из кружки. Лоренцов кивнул сам себе и продолжил наблюдение за драмой.

Через несколько минут пустых споров, почти затухшего костра и четырёх съеденных яблок Федя решил, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки и прекращать этот цирк с конями. Лоренцов встал и решительно направился к спорщикам.

— Так, вы двое. Это _моя_ палатка. Разговор окончен. Толь, пошли.

Пока Федя тащил похрюкивающего от смеха Липнецова до многострадальной палатки, никто не шевелился. Даже Олег замер у котелка, в котором помешивал жиденький помойный чай (где он только воду нашёл?), только Паша хрустел яблоком да Женька фотиком щёлкал. Вот кому раздолье и радость, а сколько бесценных кадров будет после этого похода, представить страшно.

Запихав Липнецова в палатку и застегнув молнию на пологе, Федя упал на походное одеяло и, не стесняясь, заржал.

— Ты видел его лицо? — всхрюкивал помирающий со смеху Толя, стуча по коленке.

— Он меня ночью сожёрт, — отсмеявшись, проскулил Федя. — Но это того стоило.

Промаявшись хернёй с полчаса, Федя осторожно расстегнул полог и, удостоверившись, что все разбрелись по палаткам, выбрался к рюкзакам за яблоками. Толя на всякий случай стоял на шухере, и когда Федя вернулся с провизией, вытащил небольшую фляжку из своей заначки.

***

Ночь была тихая, облачная, немного мутная. Фляжка опустела, яблоки кончились, хотелось лежать и пьяно смотреть в небо. Из соседней палатки доносились завывания и хихиканья. Толя расстегнул полог.

— Хорошо здесь. Тихо, спокойно, — Липнецов задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Изредка потрескивал потухший костёр, в траве стрекотала живность, и в темноте силуэты палаток напоминали огромные валуны.

— Ага, особенно Родьке и тому несчастному, который делит с ним палатку, — хмыкнул Федя, поудобнее устраиваясь на своей половине.

Честно? Всё было не так уж и плохо.


End file.
